Khimaira
Category:BestiaryCategory:KhimairaCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:SalvageCategory:High Notorious Monsters Notes *Spawns at (I-7/8) of Hediva Isle, Caedarva Mire, which can only be accessed via the North East Nyzul Isle portal at the Nyzul Isle Staging Point. *Respawns every 48 to 72 hours from previous death, or 12 to 36 hours after maintenance. During this period, spawn chances occur in one hour intervals. *Immune to Sleep. *Uses Draw In. ** Unique Draw In - Draws people to the spot where it popped vs. the normal centre of mob. This will cause Khimaira to walk around until tanks can regain proper positioning. *Possesses Double Attack and Triple Attack Job Traits. *Builds resistance to Stun with repeated use. Because of this, players should avoid a barrage of Stuns to claim Khimaira. *Resistant to Elemental Magic, but susceptible to melee and Avatars. * Zantetsuken has been reported to do over 5000 damage, however it can deal low damage due to resists, and is not a recommended form of damage. *Black Mages should only use Ice based Elemental Magic outside of Elemental Seal. *Highly resistant to all Enfeebling Magic, including Red Mage Enfeebles and Bard Enfeebles. Black Mage Support Job is useful for landing debuffs with Elemental Seal. Special attacks * Dreadstorm - AoE Terror and 600+ damage. * Fossilizing Breath - Targeted Cone Attack Petrification. * Fulmination - 30' AoE Paralyze, Stun and 800+ damage. (Can only be used when HP is 37% and under. **This move will hit anyone within range regardless of whether they are in the killing Alliance, or have enmity on the mob. * Plague Swipe - Backwards Cone Attack and Bio (Only used when hate is pulled from behind.) * Tenebrous Mist - AoE TP reset. * Thunderstrike - AoE Stun and 600+ damage. * Tourbillion - Three-hit physical AoE knockback, with Defense Down and 200-1200 damage, depending on Defense and how many hits connect. Can be evaded, or absorbed by 3 shadows. **Can only be used when its wings are up. Critical damage or Bashes from weapons have a chance to force Khimaira's wings to break temporarily. Caedarva Mire Strategy * Tanks should stand in front of Khimaira with their backs to the South. This prevents Fossilizing Breath hitting mages. * Attacks exceptionally fast. Using Elemental Seal with Slow or Elegy, or both, will help tanks keep their shadows. * At 37%, Khimaira can start readying Fulmination. This should be stunned by a Black Mage with Dark Magic equipment. RDM/DRK is also an option, but Khimaira quickly builds resistance to Stun. As a result, a RDM/DRK may have a problem stunning if the fight lasts a longer period of time than normal. ** Fulmination is a damaging move that will hit your entire alliance. Just one Fulmination can cause enough damage to wipe an alliance. ** Two Stunners is usually enough to prevent Fulmination, but more is recommended. ** Fulmination is not common under 37%, but Khimaira can still use it back to back. Stunners should remain focused because of this. ** Lightning Carol and Barthundra on tanks is recommended, just in case Stun is resisted. Nyzul Isle *Possible boss of the 60th, 80th, and 100th floors. One random Nyzul weapon will always drop. *On floor 100, Khimaira will also use Fulmination at low health. It will also drop two weapons: One for the job of the Runic Disc holder, and another random one. Arrapago Remnants II *There is a stationary Archaic Rampart on the sixth floor against the south wall which can use Reinforcements to spawn Khimaira or an Archaic Chariot. For Khimaira to spawn, the Armored Chariot must be defeated in under three minutes after it is aggroed. *If Khimaira is defeated on floor 6, Khrysokhimaira Elder spawns on floor 7. *If Khimaira is not defeated on floor 6, it spawns on floor 7, preventing the final boss from appearing. (see videos) Historical Background In Greek mythology, the Chimera is a monster which had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake. Sometimes it is described as having both a lion’s head and a goat’s head. It was described as being female (despite being featured with a lion’s mane) and could breathe fire. The Chimera was slain by the hero Bellerophon riding the winged horse Pegasus. The Chimera resided in Lycia (located in Asia Minor Turkey). The Chimera was the offspring of Typhon and Echidna along with Cerberus, Hydra, Ladon, Ethon, and Orthrus. The more recent usage of the word refers to any creature that is a combination of other creatures, leading to its use in genetics research to describe a single organism with genetically distinct cells from from two different fertilized eggs, the first step in creating genetically engineered organisms. It is also a word in the English language which refers to a figment of the imagination or any unrealistic idea/concept or any plan that is totally impractical.